


Multiversal

by tehkittykat



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkittykat/pseuds/tehkittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's possible, it's out there. A look at some of the ways it might have been. (Results of the 3-sentence AU challenge meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiversal

**Clu and Flynn, The Turnabout Courtroom AU**

**Objection!**

Flynn grit his teeth as he met the eyes of his opponent across the courtroom, barely hearing a word the prosecutor said as he demolished yet another one of Flynn’s carefully-prepared arguments in that smooth, cool, almost-bored tone. No defense attorney in the history of the district had ever beaten Clu at his own game— his cases were too airtight, all evidence flawlessly collected and prepared— but Tron’s life was on the line and Flynn had to try.

Flynn knew Tron hadn’t done it, and he would uncover the truth no matter how many times Clu insulted him from the prosecutor’s bench— _nobody_ was _perfect_.

 

**Tron and Yori Stop Clu AU**

**Valkyrie**

“Flynn, go!” and it began, four-against-one odds familiar as Tron fell into the ages-old pattern of strike and dodge and dispatched Clu’s Black Guard as easily as Sark’s best fighters in the old system, leaving only the admin to deal with. They closed, Clu getting a lucky strike that turned to a pin, eyes triumphant and disk raised high over Tron’s head to finish it— until those same eyes widened and Clu collapsed into a rain of golden voxels, the blue identity disk that had torn through him already returning to its owner.  
  
“I thought you could use some help,” Yori said as she grinned down at Tron, Valkyrie-fierce, and offered him a hand up.

 

**Tron and Anon, Buddy Cops AU**

**Rookie**

The new kid was quiet, and while Tron thought it was a definite improvement over his hyperactive ex-partner Gibson, he worried about how Anon would handle the day-to-day grind of police work and wasn’t looking forward to watching the kid’s bright look slowly tarnish under the weight of red tape and too many bad guys going free.  
  
He probably should have known better after the suicide call— the girl had been on the roof ready to jump, but Anon just slowly sidled up to her and said something too softly for Tron to catch, and the next he knew they were all sitting safely on the rear bumper of the ambulance waiting for the kid’s parents to pick her up. It didn’t sink in, though, until day fifty-seven of the ISO murders when Anon poked him in the shoulder and offered coffee and a wan smile, and when Tron said, “You should go home,” Anon just shot him a look and dragged his chair over to Tron’s desk, steady and solid as a rock.

 

**Quorra and Flynn, Indiana Jones AU**

**Dr. Flynn and the Spear of Longinus**

The ninja flailed about with his sword while Quorra held her guard position, wondering when Dr. Flynn was going to get back out of the temple with the Spear of Longinus so that they could go already and avoid the Nazis who weren’t more than ten minutes behind them now, by her count. Just when she was losing her patience with the ninja’s attempt at intimidation, though, a large fist whacked the ninja in the back of the head and the black-clad menace collapsed without a peep.  
  
“Miss me, babe?” Flynn said, giving Quorra a rakish grin, totally at odds with his silver hair and the acolyte robes he’d worn as a disguise, as he shouldered the spear and motioned gallantly toward their Jeep.

 

**Tron/Yori, Program Sentai Gridranger AU**

**Miracles** **  
**

Silver was turning to leave _again_ and something inside Yori just _snapped_. She raced forward, using the speed that was her right as GridWhite, and wrapped him in a tight, desperate hug until she was sure his identity disk would leave bruises on her User-world form.

“Please.. stay with me,” Yori whispered, and the _real_ miracle of that day was that this time Tron _did_.

 

**Ram and Tron, Rockstars AU**

**3 AM**

It's 3 AM and the tour bus is rumbling smoothly along the highway, but Tron can't sleep, and he picks notes aimlessly on his guitar before settling on Ode to Joy in a moment of sleepless hilarity.

After a couple of rounds, another, deeper instrument is added to the melody, and Tron stops playing and sees Ram following along on his bass with a peaceful smile plastered on his face like they weren't both operating on just a couple hours' sleep. And maybe it's the sleep deprivation or maybe it's the moment of camaraderie, but either way Tron leans in and pokes Ram's nose and starts laughing like he hadn't since those times years ago when they'd practiced together in Ram's dad's basement.

 

** What happened to GridYellow? Program Sentai Gridranger AU.... of Program Sentai Gridranger. **

**Whatever Happened to GridYellow?**

Clu glared venom at his reflection, marred by spiderwebbing cracks where he'd punched the mirrored surface in Flynn's sanctuary, pointedly ignoring the insistent noise coming from his henshin device. Some monster or another was likely wreaking havoc on _his system_ , but why the _glitch_ should he care when it was bleedingly obvious now that he had been a poor stopgap measure, nothing more, rush-coded and tossed aside again just as quickly once the User had regained control. Not even Re-integration had gone as planned, no merger at all but a strange and horribly intimate debugging session, stripping away Clu's sysadmin privileges but leaving him with the glitching ridiculous Gridranger powers and an admonishment to look after his system as it if was truly still _his system_. Let it all derezz in a cascade failure-- he was sick of Flynn's bullshit.

A familiar purring rattle, then, on the communicator--" _Clu._ "-- and how much that single word must have cost Tron... with a snarled curse GridYellow was out and in the air, his lightjet streaking for the fight.


End file.
